


Serendipity

by farquaad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farquaad/pseuds/farquaad
Summary: "Can you write something with the word 'serendipity'?"





	Serendipity

Phil pushed open the door of the Starbucks and walked inside, immediately getting in line. He noticed that the man in front of him was taller than him. That was a strange feeling to Phil as he wasn’t used to people being taller than him.

Eventually, the man ordered and Phil’s mouth dropped open when he heard what he was ordering.

“Can I have one white chocolate mocha, please?”

That was the exact drink Phil had been meaning to try. The exact drink he actually left his flat for today.

Once Phil had ordered and he was waiting for his drink, he found himself next to the tall guy. When the stranger’s drink was presented on the counter, Phil spoke up.

“You ordered the white chocolate mocha, too?” Phil asked as if he didn’t already know this.

“Yeah,” the man said, turning to Phil and flashing him a warm smile. He had kind eyes and pretty brown curls and  _those dimples._ God, those dimples.

Phil had thought he was fine with being single and on his own, but the man in front of him made him feel like he would die if he wasn’t able to fall asleep wrapped in his arms every night.

Desperate to keep talking to this gorgeous stranger, Phil started rambling. “I’ve never had the white chocolate mocha, have you?”

“No, I haven’t,” he replied.

The man picked up his drink and that’s when Phil saw the name written on the cup. Dan.

It was a risky move considering the fact that Starbucks employees are notorious for getting people’s names wrong, but Phil wasn’t ready to let this lovely man go just yet.

“Your name’s Dan?” Phil asked, eyeing the cup.

“Yeah,” Dan said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Did you know that one of Daniel Radcliffe’s favorite drinks is hot cocoa?” Phil blurted out before he could stop himself.

“No, I did not,” Dan said with an amused smirk.

Phil chuckled awkwardly, sure that he had just majorly embarrassed himself.

“And what’s your name?” Dan asked.

“Oh! Um, Phil. My name’s Phil,” he stuttered out.

“Phil. Like a prince,” Dan mused. “You know, my friends were actually joking this morning that I might meet my prince charming today.”

Phil laughed - because he was too taken off guard to do anything else - and then Dan was handing him a napkin with his number scribbled onto it.

“Text me sometime, yeah? We can talk more about Harry Potter then,” Dan said as he headed for the exit.

“Yeah,” Phil agreed, dumbfounded and giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr farquaadphilly if you want <3


End file.
